Truth of the Puppet
by Reincarnations
Summary: With Organization XIII, this is a lot of secrets. Some secrets are life threatening while others are just things they keep from each other. But what about a secret that has remained a secret for over 10 years? One that involves a certain black haired puppet, but is she truly a puppet?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is an idea that popped into my mind. If you don't like it I'm sorry I wasted your time._**

**_Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own whar (eternal peace)._**

* * *

_It was a dark rainy day in this world. A four-year old raven haired girl was sitting in front of an abandoned building. Today was her birthday and the day her parents decided to kill themselves to get away from her._

_In her hand was a dark black blade, a keyblade. It randomly appeared in her hand when she fled her old house. Then minutes afterwards strange creatures started to attack her._

_Two people started walking down the vacant street. One of them was a full-grown man while the other was a boy a few years older than the girl. The two walked past her, but once they got a few feet away from her, the boy turned around and ran back to her._

_Then boy crouched down to her height. "What's your name?" he asked._

_"Shouldn't you say your nam__e first?" The girl mumbled._

_The boy smiled as he helped the younger of them put on his jacket. It was too large for her, but that was good since it covered her up. "My name is Terra," he answered smiling as the girl held on to the sleeve. "Now what's your name?_

_The girl finally broke into a smile. "My name is. . ."_

_Then the scene changed. An older version of Terra appeared in what looked like armor. He was kneeling over an older version of the girl. The girl was on her back wearing a black and white version of Terra's armor. It looked like she was disappearing. _

_"I'm sorry, Dad," the girl choked out, petting the blue monster by her side. "I tried to reason with. I thought he wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong. Please take care of Twilight for me." The girl stopped talking and then she stopped breathing. She then disappeared into the large heart in the sky._

_Terra cried out her name._

"Xion, wake up!" Roxas, number 13 of the organization, yelled. "Saix doesn't like it when you're late."

The nobody known as Xion groaned and sat up from her bed. "Thank you, Roxas," she thanked tiredly.

As she entered and closed her closet Roxas said, "You're welcome, but who's Terra?"

Xion froze. "What do you mean?"

"Before I woke you up you mumbled the name Terra," he answered sitting on her bed. "The name sounds familiar."

Xion walked out of the closet brushing her hair. "Not really," she lied. "I probably said Terra, but meant earth, not a person." Ever since she had those dreams she made sure not to tell anyone about them. She doesn't know why, but something told her not to tell anyone.

As the two walked to the Room of Gathering , Axel stopped them once they were in the doorway. "Just a heads up Saix is not happy."

"Why?" Xion asked while Roxas said, "Of course he's not happy. He doesn't have a heart."

Axel chuckled a little bit but then he got serious. "You've been late for the last month, leaving and returning."

"It's not my fault he gives me missions that take forever!" Xion yelled defensively. "I can barely get back in time for dinner."

"Then maybe you should pick up your pace." Saix stated hatefully. Xion didn't notice he was there.

"Good luck," Roxas whispered as he and Axel left to carry out their mission.

Xion waited impatiently as Saix went to change or add on to her mission. "Should of kept my big mouth shut." She muttered. As she did, she couldn't help but to over hear a conversation going on between Xaldin, Xigbar, and Demyx.

"I was unstoppable on my mission yesterday," Xigbar bragged. "Nobody can beat me!"

Suddenly Xion got a sharp pain in her head. Then she had a vision. Somebody, who probably was Xigbar when he had heart, was on the ground with a keyblade pointed to his face. Xion seen it before in a dream. It belonged to. . .

"Terra," Xion said. The three men turned to her. It almost looked like she was in a trance.

The aura in the room changed drastically. "What did you say, Puppet?" Xigbar questioned threatenly.

Xion stayed silent, still in a trance. _Terra_ was the one who could beat him. _Terra_ was the reason he has the scar and eye patch.

When the sharp shooter turned away from her, Xion yelled. "I said Terra can beat you. After all he is the reason your face is messed up."

Xigbar summoned out his guns and pointed it at Xion's head. "Say that one more time Poppet, I dare you."

Then at that exact moment Saix appeared with Xemnas behind him. "What's going on hear?!" Saix yelled.

"This Poppet thinks she's better than me!"

"That's not true!" She screeched.

"Quiet, 14. I suggest you keep your mouth or else-"

"Saix," Xemnas interrupted him. "That is enough." Then he walked in front of the female member and kneeled to her heigth. "I wanna hear your side of the story, Xiona."

Xion hesitated when he added the 'a' to her name. It sounded like he has said it to her before. "I was waiting for Saix to come back with my new mission when I heard Xigbar say that no one, including yourself, can beat him. Then I reminded him that the guy that made him have that scar on his face defeated him."

Xemnas nodded his head and stood to his full height. He grabbed the papers in Saix hands and handed him to the girl. "Proceed with your mission for today. It won't be extended anymore."

Xion summoned a portal while Xigbar and Saix were arguing in the background. Before she could leave Xemnas then said, "One more thing before you go, Xiona. Please try not to be late for work."

She nodded her head and entered the portal, wondering why Xemnas would call her that familiar name.

* * *

**_Here was the first chapter. There isn't that many of her so this was created!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing! If you dont like it then don't read it.**_

* * *

In the world know as Twilight Town, there were multiple heartless flooding the town. They were under control thanks to a certain nobody. Outside the train station, Xion dodged another heartless for the thousandth time. After producing flames, the dark creature was dead.

Xion sighed once it was destroyed and gazed at the ginormous clock. For the first time in a month she was going to be early for supper. But that hope soon vanished when an alternate version of a Power Armor appeared out of thin air.

She got into her usual fighting stance, until she had another vision. Terra had fought this heartless with his other two friends on a strange arena platform. They defeated the strange monster by defeating each seperate pieces.

So that's what she did. Ten minutes later the monster died, but no heart appeared, only shadows, which was strange for a heartless. "Unversed_," _she automatically corrected herself walking back to the entrance, then she stopped. "Why did I just say that?"

Xion shook her head. "I've been dreaming too much."

She turned back to look at the clock once more and then rushed to find the portal. She was finally late for dinner.

At the Castel that Never Was, most of the members that weren't dead were at the table waiting for the food to be finished. Every week each member would take turns cooking. The only members who's not allow to do this was 13 and 14 because Saix thought they were too young to cook.

As Xigbar set the last place of food on the table Xion appeared. "About time puppet." Saix stated. "You're late."

"A monster stopped me," Xion replied taking in deep breaths. "I was close to being killed."

"Good," Xigbar interceded. "Then the Organization will be made of men only."

Xion glared at the two members. Then few seconds later Xigbar fell to the ground. "How they hell did you do that?"

Everyone stared at him like he was insane. "How did I do what?" Xion asked.

He pointed an accusing finger. "You changed your form! One moment you look like a women with blue hair-"

"Let's continue on with supper," Xemnas interrupted him. "There is no need in wasting all of this food."

The two arguing members sat but there was no food for the female. "Where's mine?"

"If you're late you get no food," Saix answered.

"That's not fair!" Roxas yelled.

Saix glared at him, causing Roxas to quiet down. "It has been the rule since day . . .. . ." He trailed off as he watched the scene before him.

All the other members turned to where he was looking at and gaped at the scene. The Superior had given his food to Xion. He looked up to see the curious members staring at him. "She has to eat," he insisted. "She can't starve to death. If she does then Kingdom Hearts will be form slower."

As he said the words, Xion thought there was a hidden message behind it. It was like. . . he was holding back from saying the full truth. Before she could think anymore, she fainted.

_Four people were sitting at a dinning table. On the table there was only three plates. There wasn't one for the girl with black hair. "Where's her plate, Master Eraqus?" Terra asked. _

_The older man, whom must have been Master Eraqus said, "She has to find her something to eat. I told you that she is no longer welcome here."_

_"But she has done nothing wrong!" A blue haired women, who looked the same age as Terra, exclaimed._

_"She has darkness inside her Aqua!"_

_The girl shrank deeper into her seat and stared at her hands, trying to hide from everyone else._

_Terra, having enough of his master, gave his food to the silent girl, kissed the top of her head, and muttered. "I'll find me something else to eat."_

_"Terra! I said she can't eat."_

_He turned around and yelled, "She has to eat! She can't starve to death!" _

_The two men glared at each other for a while until the two finally exit the room. Aqua sighed and tried to smile happily at the younger girl. "Don't worry, *-*-*. Everything will be alright."_

_"But those two are fighting because of me," she muttered. "Maybe I could find another master who would be willing to teach me."_

_"And once you do, Terra and I will be waiting to see what you learned." Aqua smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Come on, lets eat."_

Xion gasped awake. When she sat up from the bed she was laying on and heard a large thud and laughter. She looked down to see Roxas on his butt and Axel bent over laughing. "Nice job Roxas." Axel teased in between his laughter.

"What did he do?" Number 14 asked.

"He kept on poking you telling you to wake up. Then when he slapped you, you woke up, and he fell on his butt."

Roxas blushed and got off of the floor. "So why did you faint an hour ago?"

"I've been asleep for an hour?!" When the two nodded their heads Xion looked out her window and up at Kingdom Hearts. "But it only felt like minutes. . ." She muttered.

The two friends looked at each other than at the female. "What did you dream of?" Axel asked cautiously.

Xion closed her eyes and she had another vision. Terra was forcing his friend, Ven into a portal while he was fighting off their old master. The way he fought reminded Xion of. "Xemnas," Xion said in a trance.

"What about him?'

Xion got out of her bed and rushed to look somewhat decent. "I need to talk to him about an old keyblade master's death."

"Let me come with," Roxas insisted as Xion made a grab for the door handle.

She stopped. Xion sighed and slightly turned her head, but not enough the two friends can see her face. "You can't go with me."

"Why not!" Roxas exclaimed. "You've been acting strange for the past month! Why?"

"There's just some things I have on my mind." Xion replied. "You'll know in the future."

As she opened the door Axel asked, "Promise?"

Xion turned and looked up at him. Unlike any other day, her face was blank with no hint of any emotion. "Sorry, but I can't promise anything."

Then she raced down the hallways trying to find Xemnas. Her search ended when she bumped into him in the corridors. "I'm sorry Surperior." She apologized.

"That's alright." After seeing the vacant look on her face, Lord Xemnas crouched down to her height. "What's the matter Xiona?"

Xion looked up with tears starting to stream down her face. "Why do insist on calling me that when that's someone else's name!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**I don't own anything. I own whar (eternal peace)!**_

* * *

"What ever do you mean?" Xemnas asked. "It's just out of habit. I had a friend whose name was that. I just had the names jumbled in my head."

"Oh, sorry," Xion apologized. "May I ask you a question?"

"Which is?"

"Do you know the keyblade master that was killed by their own student?"

Xemnas shooked his head. "If you know that much, then why don't you know that?"

"I had a dream about it." She replied. "I wanted to know why they fought."

He sighed. "I'll see if I can find anything about it tomorrow."

"No, it's fine," she said embarrassed. "I was just wondering. You don't need to go through all that trouble-"

"I know." Xemnas interrupted her. "I'm curious as well. Consider it a reward for helping form Kingdom Hearts."

With that the Superior walked past her and on to his original destination.

* * *

Xemnas entered his study and small smile appeared on his face. "She's finally remembering," he whispered.

He searched the shelves in search for three certain files, something to help calm Xion's curiosity. Truth be told, he already knew everything about the event. Xemnas wanted her to discover it herself.

"But why did she have to remember that first?"

While looking for the files, Xemnas came across an old spell book he once used. He opened it and skimmed for a certain spell.

This spell is used to erase the memory of one person from everyone's mind. The only way you can use the spell is if you held darkness in your heart. The darkness is released and you won't be able to control it.

Once he found it, he groaned out loud.

"'_The Forgetting can be used on one single person if in a coma or about to die. If the latter then the person will forget everything about his or her past,'" _ Xemnas read. "'_They will eventually remember, but they will remember about the person he or she saw memories will be about the harsh times that person heard about.'"_

The book caught on fire. "Least I didn't need anything else from it," he muttered.

He searched and searched until he found two of them. Xemnas spent the next hour looking for it. Tha was until he remembered something.

He walked to his desk and opened the top drawer. "How did I forget it was there?" He asked himself. "I must be loosing my mind."

* * *

_"Terra gave me a demonstration," Maleficent informed with a hint of an evil smile forming on her face._

_"Terra?" Ven asked. "He was here?"_

_"Why, yes." The smile on her face grew. "In fact it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."_

_"That's a lie!" Ven exclaimed in rage and summoned his keyblade._

_After the battle between the two, it left Maleficent panting. As she climbed the stairs as Ven yelled, __"There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!"_

_"You don't believe me?" Maleficent feign the hurt in her voice. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."_

_The faith and trust in his friend slowly started to fade. "He. . . did?"_

_The scene faded to a new one. Terra, Ven, and Aqua defeated an unversed using teamwork. But sadly, they were arguing._

_"I've been to the same worlds as you, Terra," Aqua commented. "I've seen the destruction you caused."_

_"So now the master's having you spy on me?" You could hear the rage in his voice._

_"He was only trying to. . ." Aqua trailed off, not knowing how to answer the question._

_Then out of the blew Ven said, "Terra, did you really steal Aurora's heart?"_

_Terra sighed and looked away from his two friends. "Yes, I did."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because I wanted to."_

_"That's no reason to-"_

_"It wasn't his fault!" The girl with black hair jumped down from a building roof and landed in front of Terra._

_"*****, what are you-"_

_"Dad, please stop lying," she begged. She turned to the other two. "It was my fault! Dad had no choice!"_

_"What do you mean by that, ****?" Aqua asked in a sweet voice. She had a soft spot for the girl._

_"Maleficent told Dad that if he didn't do as she said, she would kill me!" The girl yelled._

Xemnas woke up from his nightmare. He groaned as he sat up. "Just a few more days," he said as he stared up at Kingdom Hearts. "Then we will be able to see her as her old self, Twilight."

* * *

Xemnas entered the Room of Gathering to see a handful of the remaining members in the room and one of them was Xion. "I see you're on time," he commented.

He had to keep himself from laughing when the girl jumped and turned to him. "I thought that I'd better be early these next few days," she replied. "Thought it would make up the time I lost Lord Xemnas."

Said person kneeled to Xion's heighth and whispered, "I found a file and a couple of books that might answer your question." He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled them out. He then handed them to her.

"Thank you Lord Xemnas," she put them in her pocket. "I promise I will take good care of them."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "When we are alone you can just call me Xemnas, okay?"

Xion smiled and nodded her head. "Okay!" Saix called the girl forward. "Thank you again, Lord Xemnas!"

As he left Saix said, "You are eliminate the unknown monster in Twilight Town."

"Monster?"

"Yes, apparently it is not a heartless but something; something far stronger and more intelligent than a heartless." Saix explained. "Analyze its fighting patterns, destroy it, RTC, and write a report of the monster."

"Isn't that a little too much stuff for a mission?" Xion asked.

"Not for someone who is used to it," Saix retorted. "Now get to work!"

Xion left for the mission and hoped to get done as quick as possible. She needed to know what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)**_

* * *

Xion dodged another attack from the strange creatures. Saïx lied when he said it was a monster. There was hundreds of different types! But they all had the same alternate heartless elbem and strange red eyes. But once one of them is destroyed, they are enveloped in a dark flame. Even more took its place.

"Why won't you stay dead?!" Xion yelled.

The monster that grew bigger with each hit exploded. Xion was knocked against the large Clock Tower. She shakily stood and went on to attack the creatures.

They were becoming even quicker now. "_No," _she thought. "_I'm getting weaker."_

The monkey monster, with a banana on its head, started throwing random punches at the nobody. She was knocked off of her feet and she hit her head against the concrete wall.

Xion stood and ,while clutching her head, casted thunder. In the result the large jellyfish separated into miniature ones. She casted the spell again. The monster kept dividing and turning smaller.

"How am I supposed to kill them if they create more of themselves?!" She shouted at the sky.

Then the ground turned black. As she jumped away the darkness rose into flames. The cry and shrieks of the monsters made her ears bleed. Once the flames and the noise died down, there were no monsters.

"What was that?" She thought out loud.

"They are called unversed," a voice commented trying to answer her question. "Unlike heartless they have the mental compasity to understand emotion and be tamed. Yet they don't understand how to sense an enemy's attack."

"Who's there?" Xion yelled.

Then a stranger wearing some type of armour appeared in front her. She couldn't tell what the person looked like because of the mask covering his face. "Hello, Xion."

"How do you know me?" She asked summoning her keyblade. "And how do know about those creatures?"

"The unversed are the oldest monsters alive," he explained. "They are an endangered species. I've only seen one unversed that has been tamed, but that one can also transform into any type of unversed."

"That doesn't answer my first question," Xion retorted. "How do you know me?"

The man stared at her long and hard. "Oh, so you weren't joking."

She titles her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is," the man whispered in Xion's ear, "Vanitas."

"Vani. . tas?" Her head then started throbbing. She clutched it and fell on her knees. "M-my head!"

The man, who was named Vanitas, walked away from the suffering nobody. "Wait! Please, help me," she cried out.

Xion's head started pounding even more. It felt like she was going to die.

"Van!" She yelled. "Please!

Before she lost consciousness, she could barely hear him say, "I'm sorry, Xion. All I wanted was to keep the promise and I did."

* * *

_Two teenagers were hanging out in this world full of large canyons. They were now sitting on an enormous cliff, watching the clouds. The female laid her head of the male's shoulder. "Why can't everyday be like this, Vanitas?" She asked._

_"There's a war raging, Xion." He answered._

_"What if we didn't fight in the war?" Xion shifted to look at the man beside her. "What if we traveled to a world where it's just the two of us?"_

_"You know that's impossible," Vanitas reasoned. "Every world out there has their own people and story."_

_"Can you at least promise me, if we get lost, we will meet each other in Twilight Town?"_

_Vanitas stared at her. "I never heard of that place."_

_Xion laughed and smiled at the sky. "My dad and I thought the place up a couple of weeks ago. It's a place where light and darkness can live in peace. Promise we will meet there."_

_Vanotas smiled and hugged his friend close. "I promise."_

* * *

Roxas and Axel were sitting on the Clock Tower watching te sunset. "Where do you think she's at?" Number 13 asked.

"She's probab-" Axel stopped as he watched the scene before them. "Xion?"

Roxas turned to where he was looking. On the ground below them was indeed Xion. The two immediately fled to their friend.

"Xion!" Roxas tried to touch her, but seconds later he was blown back.

"What the hell was that?" Axel asked.

"How should I know?" Roxas stood and said, "We need to go get help."

"Then we better do it quick."

The two RTC'd and they saw a few members in the Room of Gathering. "What happened to you?" Demyx asked while he continued to plplay his sitar. "It looks like you saw a ghost."

"Xion's passed out," Roxas replied.

"We tried to get her, but when we do we get knocked back." Axel added.

"Poppet's messing with you," Xigbar commented.

"Trust me, she isn't."

Luxord stood and said, "How are we supposed help? If you can't do anything, what makes you think we can?"

Roxas was about retort when somebody behind him asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

He turned around to see the Superior staring down at him. "We found Xion unconscious at Twilight Town," Axel answered for his friend. "We don't how long she's been there, but there was a strange darkness surrounding her."

"Saix," Xemnas turned to his second in command, "what was the child's mission there?"

"Number 14 was assigned to destroy the unknown monster." Saix answered handing him the papers.

Xemnas tooked the offered paper. Once he started reading he concluded, "You are an idiot." Xemnas looked up. "This isn't a mission. It never was!"

All the other members stared at him. "What do you mean?" Saix asked. "It was in the mission pile."

Xemnas muttered something along the lines of, "I shouldn't have let her roam free."

"What was it originally?" Roxas asked feeling worried.

"It was supposed to be posted," Xemnas answered, "as a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Xigbar questioned.

The Superior stared at all of the members. His gaze was threatning, almost furious. "To stay away from Twilight Town."

"Why?" Axel asked. "It can't be th-"

"The monsters are the unversed!" Xemnas yelled.

All the members gasped while Roxas was wondering what the heck they were talking about. "Why is that so bad?" He asked.

"The unversed are ten times smarter than an average heartless," Xemnas explained. "They are ruthless monsters that will attempt to kill anyone that provokes them. They are cunning and mischievous. Only one known unversed has been tamed, but that was because someone saves its life and they wanted to repay them."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing." He replied.

"Which is?"

Xemnas glared at the one eye man. "The creator of the monsters are going to kill anyone that appears before him."


	5. Chapter 5

**_The reviews made me laugh, so here is the next chapter!_**

* * *

_A young teenage girl fell from the sky and landed hard on the concrete walk. She groaned as she tried sitting up. When she looked up there was a group of animal people wearing clothes, were looking at her. "Who are you?" A female duck asked._

_The girl went to her knees and said, "My name's Shiona, but please call me Shion."_

_"What are you doing here?" A princess looking mouse asked._

_"I was looking for someone to teach me how to use the keyblade." Shion answered._

_"And why is that?" A male dog asked._

_"The previous master refused to teach me so his student," Shion shook her and corrected herself, "my father taught me what the master taught him. The master didn't want me there any more so I was forced to leave."_

_"Well you're not welcome here!" The male duck wearing a funky hat exclaimed._

_"Why not?" She said calmly._

_"I'm sorry sweety," the princess mouse apologized, "but we don't allow darkness in this world."_

_Shion became upset. She stood and exclaimed, "Just because I have darkness inside me doesn't mean I'm evil!"_

_The male mouse stepped forward. "Would you summon your keyblade, please?"_

_"But I have two keyblades."_

_"Then both of them, please."_

_Shion nodded her head and summoned both of her keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. After seeing them the mouse came up with a decision. "I will teach you."_

_"But Your Majesty!"_

_He raised his hand and said, "Like this child said just because she has darkness inside her doesn't mean she's evil." He held out his hand. "My name's King Mickey, but just call me Mickey and I'll call you Shion."_

_Shion smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mickey."_

* * *

Xion opened her eyes slightly. Somebody, an imposter, stood in front of her. He grabbed her hood and pulled it back showing her face. She recognized the ma-mouse that she once saw in a dream. Before she realized it, she was back a sleep.

* * *

_Shion hid behind the staircase as she watched the two men arguing. "She has darkness inside her!" Eraqus yelled._

_"There is darkness is everyone's heart!" Terra countered. "You told me that yourself!"_

_"She is no longer allowed here and that is final!"_

_"She hasn't even used any!" Terra yelled._

_Eraqus starting walking up the stairs and stopped. Shion moved back even back. He turned around and said, "You are acting like she's your daughter."_

_The statement made both Shion and Terra shocked. __"It's not my fault her real parents killed themselves to get rid of her."_

_Eraqus raised an eyebrow. "You don't deny it?"_

_Terra stepped forward and said, "She will always be my daughter, even after I die." _

_That just made Eraqus more furious. He stalked up the stairs while Shion fled to her bedroom before Terra could find her snooping._

* * *

Xion seemed to be awake, but the only thing she could do was hear. "She's over here!" Somebody yelled.

Somebody towered over her. "You can't pick her up," someone else said.

The one towering turned away and said, "Look away and keep your ears plugged." They must have listened because the man turned back to her.

Xion winced when he touched her. "Don't worry," a familiar voice said. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you."

Xion opened her eyes to see a familiar face smiling down at her. "Daddy?"she asked.

He picked Xion and whispered, "Looks like you're remembering."

Xion leaned into his chest as he walked into the portal with the other members staring at them. Seconds later, she was asleep.

* * *

_"I knew I would find you here." Terra said as he sat beside Shion whom was staring up at the sky._

_"I was waiting for the meteor shower," she answered as she climbed her way to his lap. "There is supposed to be one every two years."_

_He looked down at the smiling girl. "What are you going to wish for?"_

_She grinned even bigger. "I'm gonna wish for two wishes! First wish, to have my name someday spelled with a 'x'."_

_Terra laughed heartily. "You really don't like how your name is spelled."_

_"It's too traditional!" She exclaimed. "For my second wish I would want to find or create a world where both light and darkness can live in peace. No war raging on, only simple disagreements that can be resolved easily."_

_"And it have a large clock tower?" Terra suggested jokingly._

_"Yes!" Shion said as she looked up at the elder man. "So when someone is sitting on top, they can see the beach! Oh! And when the sunsets, you can see it light up the town in its light."_

_He laughed even more. "I thought it was a world you were talking about!"_

_"It is!" She said happily. "The town is the world! But, there would be a whole in the large brick wall that acts as it's border. You would be able to crawl through the wall to end up in a forest!"_

_Terra ruffled the girl's hair. "And what would be in that forest? Perhaps a castle?"_

_"That's over rated," She said while Terra continued to laugh. "It would be a mansion, but in the inside it would look like a castle."_

_"What would we call this town?"_

_Shion smiled and yelled, "Twilight Town!"_

_Half an hour later the shower was ending and Shion was almost asleep. "There you are." Aqua said as she sat by them. Aqua glanced at Terra to see him staring at the sky with a determine look on his face. "What are going to wish for?"_

_"I wish I will be the one to change Shiona's name to Xiona with an 'x'." He said not looking at Aqua. _

_She smiled. "I hope your wish comes true."_

* * *

Xion slightly opened her eyes. She could barely make out the people in the room. She saw blobs of red and yellow. She groaned in pain and muttered, "Wh-where are you, D-dad?" She fainted from the pain.

* * *

_"Shiona!" Terra shouted. He ran up to her and said, "I wanted to tell you good luck before you left."_

_Shion nodded her head. But before she summoned her rider and armour, she hugged Terra with all her might. "I love you, Dad."_

_Terra was taken back, but he hugged her back and whispered, "I love you too, Shiona."_

* * *

Xion sat up quickly and groaned when her body started aching. She laid back down on the bed. She smiled. "I remember you, Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it has been a while. **_

_**I keep having a brain fart when I try to write this chapter.**_

_**Meaning this chapter will be bad and short.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)!**_

* * *

A strange blue creature was running down the hallway. She peeked into a opened room. The creature hissed and ran away, displeased. Every room she checked, she became even more furious. The little creature was going to give up, but then she heard three members of the Organization talking. Being curious she followed.

~THE CONVERSATION~

"Are you sure you're alright?" Roxas asked the fifth time that day.

"I told you before I'm fine!" Xion insisted. "I just overworked myself."

"Roxas is right though," Axel stated. "You've been acting unusual today almost-"

"Like I have a heart?" She asked in a teasing tone. Xion shook her head when he hesitantly nodded. "I didn't have a nightmare last night so that's probably why I act like I have one."

"But why exactly did you faint?" Axel asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was fighting some weird looking heartless and then they just disappeared."

"How can they disappear?" Roxas asked. "Did someone kill them?"

Xion shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. I remembering seeing them die before I fainted."

Then the hallway was filled with silence until-

"So you're sure you're alright?"

"YES!" Xion yelled annoyed.

"And what could you be yelling about this time Poppet?" Xigbar asked from the sofa.

Xion jumped while the boys beside her tried not to laugh; not her fault she didn't know they were in the Room of Gathering. She shook her head and went to ask Saix what her mission is.

* * *

The blue creature started jumping for joy. She found her! She found the one she was looking for! Her celebration ended when the member disappeared into the dark corridor. Before the portal itself could disappear, when no was looking, the creature jumped in.

* * *

"Saix." Xemnas's voice enveloped the almost empty room.

"Yes Lord Xemnas?" Saix asked too politely for his own good.

"_Kiss up." _Xemnas thought. "Have you seen Twilight?"

Saix thought for a moment. "Your pet? I haven't seen it."

"She's a girl!" He yelled unchararisticly.

Xemnas immediately fled the room. "_What is going on with me?" _He thought. "_Does my mood have something to do with Xiona?" _

Then another thought occurred to him. "I am going to mangle Twilight if she is with him!"

* * *

Xion came back to the castle earlier than she usually has. "Maybe I won't get yelled at today," she mused to herself.

She stopped walking for a moment and looked over her shoulder. "I know you're there, so why don't you just show yourself?"

A dark figure appeared from the shadows. He was only an inch taller than her, had gold eyes and spiky black hair. His smile was dark and kind at the same time. If Xion had a heart, it would have skipped a beat.

In his arm was a blue creature, an unversed. If you wanted to be specific it-_she _is a flood.

"How long have you known we were following you?" The trespasser asked.

Xion hesitated to answer. His smile wouldn't leave. "Since I left Neverland. Now it's my turn-why were you following me?"

The trespasser held up the Flood. She jumps down and runs away. "She wanted my help to find you. My turn. Do you remember my name?"

"Isn't it Vanitas?" Said male nodded his head. "Okay, next question then." Xion stepped in front of Vanitas so only a foot was between them. There was about him that made Xion weak. Was it because she was remembering more? "Why do I feel like I known you my whole life?"

Vanitas smirked and whispered in her ear. "Because you have."

Before she could ask anything else he disappeared.

Xion smiled to herself as a memory came back, a _very_ _special _memory.

* * *

_Two people were walking by the beach. They were Shion and Vanitas. "I bet that I will be stronger than you when we're sixteen!"  
_

_Shion laughed. "Yeah right! Did you forget that I have two keyblades?"_

_He smirked. "That doesn't mean you're invincible!"_

_The two sat by the ocean shore. "I have a present for you," Vanitas finally said. _

_Shion smiled. "What is it?"_

_He grabbed her chin. "This." He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Shion was still in shock when he pulled away from her. Vanitas sighed and stood, "I'll see you around." Then he was gone._

* * *

Xion woke up from her nap with a smile on her face. "That idiot didn't let me tell him my answer." She turned to check the time. Five minutes until supper. "Might as well get going."

As soon as she sat up, she screamed her lungs out. The Flood was back.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here is the next chapter._**

**_It's longer and (hopefully) better than the last one._**

**_Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace)!_**

* * *

Surprisingly to the other Organization members, Xemnas was the first to enter Number 14's room. "Why'd you scream?" he asked.

Xion pointed to the unversed on her lap. "This monster randomly appeared on my lap when I was taking a nap!"

The Superior looked to where she was pointing and laughed. "What's so funny!" she yelled.

He stopped laughing and faked a smile. "Twilight, come here."

Immediately the Flood walked to him and climbed up to his shoulder. Xion couldn't help but to gawk at what happened. "How did you do that?"

Xemnas rubbed the Flood's head and i-_she _leaned into it. "Everyone that has ever asked me that, I just tell them Twilight here owes me for saving her life." He looked down at Xion. "But I will tell you the truth. She used to belong to my daughter."

Xion had to feign shock. She doesn't want him to know she's remembering quickly. What's the fun in that? "Your daughter?"

"Yes." He dropped his smile. "You remind me of her. Maybe that's why she's taken a liking to you."

Xion looked at her hands, not knowing what to say. Xemnas sighed. "Let's get heading to the dinning hall. I'm sure they will be wondering where I am."

He turned to the door when Xion said, "Is Twilight joining us?"

Said Flood whispered in the man's ear and he translated, "She said she would love to."

* * *

The two members and unversed were late for supper, which didn't get unnoticed by the other members. "14, why are you late again?" Saix demanded as he sat a plate in front of Xemnas.

Xion looked over to Xemnas before making up an excuse. "I was helping Lord Xemnas chase down Twilight."

Saix shook his head. "That is no excuse for being late-."

"She is telling the truth," Lord Xemnas interrupted him. Twilight popped out of no where on her master's lap and nodded her head in agreement.

That caused Saix to be a little less mean. Soon enough everyone was eating except for Xion, again. "So why don't I have any food this time?"

"Probably for the same reason as last time Poppet," Xigbar retorted.

Then Xaldin decided to butt in. "Better be careful Xigbar. You might hurt _its _feelings."

Someone slammed their glass down hard, causing it to brake. The attention was shifted to the Superior. "That is enough!" He exclaimed while giving Xion his plate. "The next nobody who calls Number 14 an 'it' will be sent to do all of members' missions or turned into the dusk and I will be the one to destroy it, got it?"

The members nodded their heads in fear. Xemnas stood. "I'll be in my office." Before he left he said, "Xiona?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Would you escort Twilight back to my room when the two of you are done eating?"

"Sure." Then he was gone.

After a few silent moments, Luxord spoke up. "Why is it he's suddenly taking an interest in you?"

Xion shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not a suck up, I'm not lazy, or maybe it has something to do with me taking my work seriously and I capture twice as many hearts than I'm supposed to? You choose." She stood and looked down at Twilight. "You done?"

Twilight nodded and climbed up on the member's shoulder. Right before the duo left through the door Xigbar yelled, "If you are hoping to get some dirt out of him, good luck. He lost his memory a before he became a nobody. Even if you try, he will remember nothing about his past."

Xion laughed a joyful laugh. After she calmed down she said, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

The two females finally made to Xemnas's room after discussing the bet. If Xion can get Xemnas to remember something about his past in a week, then Xigbar _and _Saix will stop calling her a puppet. If she is unable to, then she won't comment when they call her it or puppet.

Anyways, as soon as the door was opened, Twilight zoomed inside. Xion smiled while the Flood jumped on her master's bed and laid down on it. Xion was about to leave when something caught her eye.

On the desk was an orange wayfinder beside a stack of papers. Xion slowly made her way to the desk and picked up the wayfinder. "Don't you know better to snoop around other people's stuff?"

She jumped and quickly turned to the owner of the voice. "Sorry, Lord Xemnas." She apologized. "I saw the charm and I thought I've seen it somewhere." She placed the item back on the desk and tried to rush out of the room.

Before she was able to make two steps, Xemnas blocked her. "I told you when we are alone to just call me Xemnas." he scolded her.

"Got it!" Then she tried again to have him block her again. "Yes, L- Xemnas?"

For some reason, Xion thought he was trying not to smile. "What is this bet I heard about?"

'_Crap!' _Xion thought. "Well you probably already know about so I'm just gonna. . . ." She groaned when he blocked her again.

"Just so you know, I remember everything from my past."

"But why does everyone else think you've lost your memory?" Xion asked.

"I can't tell you that now," Xemnas replied. "It will interfere with my plans for the future if they knew as well."

Xion was somewhat disappointed. "Oh, okay."

"But, I can give you something that might ease your mind." He got the charm and tossed it to her, which she easily caught.

Xion gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you."

She was about to leave again when she heard him say, "Twilight hasn't been able to see the worlds since I found her. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you would take her with you on your mission tomorrow."

She smiled to herself. "I'd love to take her with me." Then finally she was gone with the smile on her face still there.


End file.
